


What We Don't See

by taibhrigh



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the things we don't see coming that can change us the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Don't See

**Author's Note:**

> **Note/Warning:** If you are a Letty fan, be warned, she is not a good person in this.
> 
> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #13 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

It didn't take him long to realize this was a trap, but Dom would never have thought Letty would use Mia as bait, or that she would be working for Johnny Tran. It explained so much, yet not enough. He looked over to the passenger seat of the car and decided, that maybe everything was working out like it was supposed to. It just didn't mean he had to like it. Especially with what was happening right now.

He remembered the phone call from just an hour ago.

_"If you value your family so much you'll trade the cop for your sister."_

_"Letty?" he questioned. He remembered the girl that used to hang around his father's garage. He remembered their passion once he got out of jail. Now he had to wonder what had been real and what had not._

_"You were such an easy mark," she said, and he'd never heard her voice sound that hard. "God, a little tits and ass and I had you listening to everything. The heists were going so smoothly until you screwed something up. Started listening to the white boy and look what happened? Vince and I were injured and Brian ended up being a cop."_

_"Letty," Dom said, "you tried to kill Jesse and Leon."_

_"Thanks for telling us they're still alive, Dom. One hour, the cop for your sister or we kill her too."_

Dom glanced over at Brian one more time to see the blond sitting in the passenger seat with his eyes closed. They had half an hour to get to the meeting point. 

"Don't worry Dom," Brian said, as if feeling his eyes on him. "Leon and Jesse are safe. There are guards on Vince as well. We don't know whose side he's really on."

"She tried to kill Vince," Dom growled. Letty had tried to inject something into the IV bag at the hospital, but he'd also heard the recordings Brian's boss had played. Vince had been helping Letty.

"They're trying to tie off loose ends," Brian said calmly and Dom knew Brian was hiding something from him.

"Just tell me," he ordered. "Get the rest of the bad news out before we get there."

He saw Brian roll his head to the left on the headrest and open his eyes. The blond's blue eyes stood out in the dark interior of the car. 

"This stop will lead to a phone of some sort to see if you're being followed," Brian answered. "Mia won't be there. There's a chance that she's already dead since they didn't let you talk to her."

Dom tightened his grip on the steering wheel and waited for Brian to continue. 

"There's also audio, which you already heard some of, Vince helping Letty with this last couple of heists. A couple of threats were tossed out towards Jesse, Leon and even yourself," Brian paused. "Vince was the one that thought to use Mia against you. As soon as that came across the taps the feds turned their eyes onto Letty and who she might really be working for."

"The Trans," Dom said.

Brian was quiet for a moment.

"Not just. It seems Johnny is branching out from underneath his father and has taken on partners from Mexico to move product. Stolen goods, drugs, people. If the cops had picked you up during the race--the first one, when we met--who would have taken over for you?"

Dom didn't like where this was going. Vince was hot-headed but wouldn't be able to keep it together. Dom knew though the entire team would have followed Letty's lead without stopping to think if they thought he was calling the shots. "Letty."

"9-1-1 got an anonymous tip about the race. Looking back it seems timed to take you out of the picture. The tip included the make and model of your car and Hector's."

Dom wanted to slam on the brakes and get out of the car. He needed to scream and rage. He was going to be sick. He pulled over and barely made it out of the car before emptying the contents of his stomach.

He felt the heat from Brian's body as the other man squatted down beside him, offering him support without saying or doing anything. He wasn't even sure what Brian was to him anymore. He thought friend, the instant connection that had been there when he played the whole community just to race Dom. Dom had seen it; he'd like the guts it had taken to do something so brash just to get into the crew you wanted.

Dom hadn't even been ashamed when he'd taken Brian to the garage before coming into the house that first night. Taking him over the trunk of the Charger after a hard kiss and Brian sticking his hands under Dom's clothing. He'd ignored Letty for the rest of the night just to have a conversation about cars with Brian. The next few days his focus had truly been on Brian, the other man taking just as much as he gave. 

He'd already had it out with Brian over him being a cop. Over whether or not Brian whoring himself out for the police was part of the deal. As soon as Dom had made the accusation he knew it was wrong and he couldn't even complain about the bruises from where Brian had hit him after the comment. He'd deserved them, especially since he'd pushed Brian through a hospital door. 

The sounds of an eighteen wheeler driving by brought Dom back to the present and out of his thoughts. He'd demanded that Brian leave the hospital, leave him alone, but the blond had done one thing none of his crew had ever done, stood up to him and told him no.

"Brian?" Dom asked, knowing he'd finally reached the end of his rope and all he was running on was adrenaline.

~~~***~~~

Brian laid a hand on Dom's shoulder and squeezed before standing up and retrieving the bottle of water he had tossed into the car. He'd already told Dom where he stood. The accusation had hurt but Brian could see Dom's perspective--it was what made him a good undercover cop. Falling for the suspect and having sex with the other man on the first night had not been part of Brian's plan. He still wasn't sure what made him take that path but Brian had never second guessed his intuition and he wasn't about to do so now.

He waited for Dom to wash his mouth out. "If she's still alive," he said. "I'm going to do my best to get her back. The thing is Dom," and Brian didn't want to say this but it had to be said. "There's a good chance they are doing this to kill everyone involved. That there will be no trade."

Dom looked at him and nodded and at that moment Brian knew that Dom had already come to that conclusion on his own. He wasn't sure if that was what had tipped Dom over to needing to pull over or not. In the end it didn't matter. It hurt to know that someone you loved had betrayed you. Five hours into this undercover assignment Brian had known his life was going to suck, and for the first time he truly hated his job.

"There is one other possibility," Brian offered, climbing back into the car but this time into the driver's seat. "She'll have you kill me and keep Mia alive to keep you in line."

Dom didn't say anything. He closed the car door and fastened his seatbelt, and Brian was afraid that Dom had gone catatonic. Brian steered the car back onto the road. It was quiet for another minute and then Dom spoke.

"I killed a man once, it ruined my life and I wasn't sleeping with him; didn't even like him. I still wake up from nightmares about that. She knows I won't murder anyone."

"It wouldn't be murder to her," Brian answered softly. "A stranger for your sister. She would mostly think of it as you protecting what is yours and that is definitely something you would do."

"You are mine," Dom said roughly. "Now drive the fucking car, Brian."

Brian snorted, he was already going nearly twenty over the posted speed limit and the last thing they needed was some county sheriff trying to pull them over, but he put his foot down on the accelerator anyway. They had another twenty miles to go and the sooner they got there the better.

He just hoped that Tanner was able to get in place. He was only going to be able to do so much with what he had. The thin flak jacket he had on under his shirt and jacket could only do so much against a hail of bullets. He'd even forced Dom into one. They weren't the best for protection but were the best they had that would go mostly unnoticed under clothes.

Brian brought the Charger into a parking spot at the rest stop and handed Dom his gun. They had run through this. It had to look like Brian was been coerced so Letty and whomever she was working with would believe the act. Because in the end, Dom was going to have to shoot him to save Mia, Brian had do doubts on that matter.

~~~***~~~

They only had to wait at the picnic table next to the payphones for ten minutes before one of the phones started ringing. Dom picked up the phone's handset with his left hand keeping the right in his pocket. If they were watching they would know that was the hand that had been holding the gun when they had climbed out of the car.

"I see your no guns policy goes out the window when Mia's in danger," Letty taunted. "But do you have the guts to use it?"

"Where's Mia, Letty?"

Letty laughed. "Not that easy. Need to make sure you weren't followed. Are you wearing a wire, Dom?" she taunted. "Are you working for the cops or will you shoot the man you've been fucking behind my back?"

"Letty," Dom all but growled into the receiver.

Letty laughed again. "Two-three-seven Oak," Letty said. It was an address fifty miles back the way they had just come. "I know you know where that is," Letty continued. "Mia will be there alive and mostly undamaged if, and only if, you shoot the cop now."

He looked at Brian. The other man had called it. Dom pulled out the gun and dropped the receiver. He waved it in front of him and demanded that Brian walk in front of him. Brian turned to protest but Dom stopped listening. The only sound he could hear was Letty laughing while Mia screamed in the background. He fired the gun. Twice. Brian dropped and Dom fired again before dropping the gun and running for the Charger.

~~~***~~~

Brian heard the running footsteps and felt a hand on his side. He was having trouble breathing and he could smell blood.

"Stay with me. I've called 9-1-1 they should be here soon," a man's voice Brian recognized as Tanner said loud enough to carry across part of the rest stop. "Stay down," Tanner said much quieter. "The van we think is theirs hasn't left yet." His boss was dressed as a security guard and the sounds of sirens could now be heard just off in the distance.

"Tracer?"

"Live and moving."

An ambulance arrived and he was moved to a stretcher. The sounds of a heart monitor flat lining could be heard and then the medic was yelling. "He's coding, he's coding. Let's get this bus moving."

The scene was now swarming with police and the mystery van left along with several other cars.

~~~***~~~

Dom was shaking when he got to the rendezvous point. He let the car idle for a second before turning it off, then leaving the headlights on he climbed out of the Charger.

"That's far enough, Dom," Letty's voice called and several more sets of headlights came on. Letty looked so different standing there pointing a gun at a bound and gagged Mia. Letty pulled on Mia's hair. "See," she said, "I told you he'd kill the cop to get you back."

"Letty," Dom yelled. "Mia?"

Mia didn't struggle or try to respond and from how wide her eyes looked Dom would guess that his sister was drugged.

"Oh, not yet," Letty said, passing Mia behind her to one of Johnny's goons. "I see you have a little of the cop's blood on you."

Dom glanced down at his pants leg, he hadn't even noticed that.

"My sources say, the medics were panicking and yelling about Brian's heart stopping. Looks like you can kill someone with a gun. Good."

"I did what you wanted, Letty, now let Mia go."

It wasn't Letty that answered. "Search him," Johnny came out of the darkness.

Dom didn't move as two of Johnny's crew came forward and patted him down looking for weapons, maybe even listening devices. 

"He's clean," one of the goons said.

Johnny grinned and Dom thought he looked like a shark. "Good," Johnny acknowledged. "Here's how this is going to work, Toretto. You'll get me my goods and transport them where I tell you to and sometime after that I might let your sister go."

Dom lunged forward and several guns came up to point at him. Johnny grabbed Mia and pulled her to him. "Maybe I'll send her south to Braga. Then maybe you'll never see her again."

"Tran," Dom said, angrily, "this is between you and me."

Tran laughed. "I know, but I don't play by your rules and you've now killed a cop. You'll do what I want or I'll have Letty here shoot your sister." 

Letty stepped forward and aimed a gun at Mia's leg. "A little limp won't cause her too much damage."

"She's good, man," Tran said. "You left behind this young little impressionable girl and I took her and gave her to Braga. We molded her into a nice little assassin and hook girl. Sashays into a man's space and gets what we want. Likes the excitement. Likes pulling the trigger."

"Letty?" Dom questioned. Her only response was to pull the trigger. Mia let out a scream and Dom tried to move forward but guns started cocking and he couldn't risk it.

"Just a flesh wound," Letty told him and at that moment Dom realized that there was no saving Letty; that his only focus had to be on getting Mia back.

"The next one and she'll never use the leg again," Letty added.

"So," Tran asked. "Do we have a deal?"

Dom looked at Mia again.

"Oh and Dom," Letty said, sweetly. "Get Leon and Jesse, or I'll visit Vince in the hospital and this time I won't miss. They're loose ends and they're either with us or dead. And Jesse's too dumb to hide from me for too long."

Dom clenched his hands into fists and Letty laughed, raising her gun to Mia's head. "I'm sure the others will work just as well as little sister."

Letty didn't even have the chance to say another word before she was stumbling backwards with a hole in her forehead. Two more shots rang out and two more of Johnny's people dropped to the ground before they could finish raising their guns. Mia stumbled and fell but it was due to the fact that no one was there to hold her up any longer. Dom was already moving towards his sister when Johnny fired at him catching him in the shoulder. Dom just kept going until he was covering Mia's body.

He didn't know how long he laid there until a hand touched his shoulder and told him it was over.

~~~***~~~

"It's over, Toretto. Dom," Brian tried again, kneeling down next to the Toretto siblings. "We need to get Mia to a hospital." Dom finally rolled over and Brian noticed the blood. "We're going to need another medic over here," he ordered.

"Brian?" Dom questioned.

Brian helped Dom sit up. "It worked, Dom."

"Blood," Dom asked.

"It yours, not Mia's."

"No. Yours?"

Brian looked at Dom for a second and then understood. "The third bullet kicked up some gravel and my ribs are wrapped, but I'm good," Brian answered. "You on the other hand have a hole in your shoulder."

"Others?"

Brian shook his head, Dom could be stubborn. "Hospital for both you and Mia and then I'll explain everything."

"Brian?"

"Everything is good, Dom."

Everything actually did turn out great. Johnny's people hadn't checked the Charger so they hadn't seen the camera attached to the back of the rearview mirror or the mics attached to the underside of the car. With the Charger off and the headlights on the camera and mics had picked up everything.

Thanks to Edgerton, the FBI sniper, no one on their side had been killed or critically injured. The only fatality had actually been Letty. LAPD were happy because the hijacking case was now closed. The FBI were happy because this case was closed and they now had a lead on two more of their cases. Johnny wasn't flipping on Braga, his across the border connection, but his cousin Lance was singing a tune for witness protection--from Braga to other in-country contacts.

Brian was sure Bilkins was dancing a jig in his office. 

Vince was going to have to do time, but surprisingly enough he never pointed his finger at Dom, and had said Letty had been behind it all. Brian guessed that nearly losing his life twice in less than twenty-four hours had finally shocked some sense into the other man. And now Vince knew who his real family was.

Leon and Jesse were back home. No charges had been brought on them, except for one speeding violation and illegal mods on a motor vehicle owned by Leon.

Mia was also back home, but not for long. She was using this experience as a reason to move across country to attend medical school. Dom was both happy and sad. His sister was going to make a great doctor but she would be so far away. But he wouldn't stop her; Mia needed the fresh start

There had been no real case to make against Dom. Everything had pointed to his actions being a result of kidnap demands. He was sentenced to two hundred hours of community service for speed violations, reckless driving, and for not reporting the kidnapping to the authorities.

Brian had gotten his detective's badge. In the end though, he'd gotten something even better, he'd gotten a family and Dom.

**~end~**


End file.
